


It's Tony

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [37]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It's Tony

* * *

You didn’t know if it had been an hour, or a day since you’d put Heimdall in his crib, and made the painful walk to Steve’s room. It all blended together. Your heart was in shreds once again, and you would only go around Heimdall at the moment. You’d set up his playpen in your room, so you rarely had to venture into the rest of the house.

Of course, that left you staring at the ceiling whenever he napped, or at night time. Your mind kept playing those moments over and over.

_Tapping on Steve’s door, you swallowed._

_He mumbled a come in, looking up at you when you walked in. “Hey…” he looked down, playing with his hands. “You know what I’m about to say.”_

_“Yeah, I do.” You sniffed._

_“I’m sorry. I just can’t be third choice anymore. Second maybe, but not third.” He shook his head._

_You wrapped your arms around yourself. “And I can’t not be trusted.” You told him gently._

The necklace was still in it’s box, which sat open on your nightstand. It was taunting you, really, but it was too beautiful to put away.

Glancing at the clock, you sighed. It was only 7 at night, and you’d already gotten into bed. You knew there was a mission coming and looked forward to it so you could perhaps clean the rest of the house.

You were so zoned out, staring at the digital numbers on your alarm clock, that you’d barely registered your bedroom door opening. Had it not been for the light, you wouldn’t have noticed. Slowly, you looked over just in time to see Thor quietly shut the door behind him. “The Captain told me what happened, and says neither have seen you in nearly a week, little one.”

“A week? Huh.” You let out a humorless chuckle. “Longer than I thought.” You shrugged.

Thor slid in the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your frame. Shifting, you buried your face in his chest and cried. “Have you been eating?” He asked gently, earning half a shrug.

“I haven’t really gone out of the room.” You admitted through soft hiccups.

He kissed the top of your head and sighed. “You need to eat. Not only for your health, but you are nursing.” He rubbed your back gently.

You winced, the fact that he was right had you feeling more guilty. When Thor made the move to get up, you clutched to him. “Don’t go.” You said meekly.

“I am simply going to get you a snack, little one.” He looked at you sadly. “I promise I will return quickly.

You reluctantly let him go, clutching to his pillow when he left the room.

Bucky had been waiting outside the bedroom door and looked at Thor worriedly. He waited until the door was shut once more to speak. “How is she?” Bucky asked quietly.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Not well.”

Bucky grimaced, knowing you had to of been in bad shape. “I’m glad you’re back.” He nodded. “We just have a mission coming up and I’m worried…”

“As am I.” He agreed. “I need to get her something to eat. She hasn’t been.”

Bucky nodded and stepped aside, rubbing his face.

Once you had eaten the snack that Thor brought, you finally were able to get a good night’s rest on his chest. The next morning, he insisted that you take a relaxing bath while he cared for Heimdall.

You winced, not really wanting to but doing as he asked. You hated to admit it, but you felt just the tiniest better once you let yourself into the bath.

Thor enjoyed holding his son close, yet continued to worry about you. He didn’t want to go to the mission, but knew it was an important one. You’d be left alone, with your only company being Heimdall, and Charlie.

He smiled at you once you emerged. “Better?”

You gave him a small nod. “A little, thank you.”

He nodded and tickled Heimdall a little. “I will be back soon tiny God.”

“I’m going to have Bruce come over and look Heimdall over, see if he’s big enough to go to Asgard for a bit. I think that would help me, and I bet your parents are eager to meet their grandson.” You glanced to your fiance.

He winced and nodded. “Alright. If that’s what you’d like.”

Your shoulders sagged. “You don’t think that’s a good idea?”

“No I do. It’d be nice to know you are in good company. I just know you are in distress when you wish to stay in Asgard.”

“I’ve been missing there since we left, Thor.” You reminded him. “I just couldn’t go back. I see it as my home.” It was peaceful, the garden was a favorite of yours, and you missed his parents.

He nodded in understanding, and suddenly Bucky was opening the door. “Mission came early.” He seemed frantic. “Nat just called.”

You took Heimdall and kissed Thor gently, not wanting to have to say goodbye again so soon. “Come home safe.” You told him.

Thor nodded. “I’m so sorry.” He kissed you again before rubbing Heimdall’s head. “I’m sorry little one.”

Once you’d said your goodbyes, you looked around your room. The one you’d apparently been spending nearly a week in. Outside of the Avengers, you didn’t really have any friends.

You decided to walk around in the backyard with Charlie, enjoying the fresh air. Heimdall was in his carrier once he was done eating, letting you toss the tennis ball for Charlie now and then.

You were happy to of spent time basking in the slight breezy air, feeling a bit more like yourself for a slight moment. Although, you knew that the chances of that lasting were slim.

Once you felt you’d done enough, you went back to your room and laid Heimdall down for the night before retreating to bed yourself.

You just hoped the mission went well. Most of your night was spent tossing and turning, covered in sweat. You kept having nightmares of the team returning sans Thor.

You knew it was a couple day mission, but when you got a call from Bruce of all people the following morning, your heart dropped. “Bruce?!” You panicked as you picked up.

“Y/N.” He sounded disheveled. “There’s already a car on the way for you. They attacked the quinjet before they even got there. The crew is hurt, but…” He was breathing heavily. “It’s Tony.”

Your heart clenched at his words. “Go take care of them.” You told him, knowing that seemed to always help him. “I’ll see you guys soon.” You tried to sound composed, despite being ready to fall apart.

Once you hung up with him, you went to your room and put on the necklace that he’d sent you before getting Heimdall’s diaper bag. Your mind was racing, Bruce didn’t specify what was wrong with Tony but your mind made up at least a dozen scenarios.

You put Heimdall in his seat and waited up front, thankfully not waiting long as the car pulled up.

* * *

Bruce thankfully had a few doctorate students at work that day and their jobs were to patch up the minor cuts on Nat and Bucky who had been hit the least. When he heard you come on, Heimdall cooing, he turned to you. “Y/N.” He sighed.

You rushed over, tears already in your eyes. “What happened?”

“I told you, the Quinjet was attacked.” He said gently.  

You nodded. “Yes, but what’s going on with _Tony_?” Your voice cracked.

Bruce led you to a quiet area to talk, scooping up Heimdall. “Take a deep breath, and calm down. Seeing you like this won’t help.” He told you.

You did as he said and took a few deep breaths, but it wasn’t helping. You needed to see him. You needed to make sure he was okay. “Can you just tell me what the hell happened to him already?!”

“His…his heart.” He motioned to where his metal was located right in the middle of his chest. “It got hit and failed him. His heart took a big hit, and we had to put him on heavy medication so it wouldn’t beat too fast.” He explained as quickly as he could. “It doesn’t look good.” He said softly.

It felt like you would collapse at any moment, as if the world was being pulled out from beneath you. “The others?” You had to focus on something else for a second.

“Steve got hit hard, too, but it just resulted in a concussion. Clint has a large gash in his side from some parts that lodged in there. Nat and Bucky barely got hit.” He nodded.

Your eyes locked with his. “Thor?!” You breathed, terrified.

Bruce widened his eyes. “Oh god sorry, he’s fine. He’s being stitched up now. Want to see him?”

Hearing that, you let out a breath that you hadn’t even been aware that you were holding. “Please.” you nodded.

Bruce led you to one of the rooms, holding Heimdall out to Thor immediately.

He looked tired and in pain, several gashes lined his body. “Little one.”

You hugged him gently, kissing him. “I was terrified I’d lost you.”

He shook his head, letting Heimdall tug at his hair. “No, I could not ever leave you both.”

You cupped his cheek, your cheeks wet with tears as you gave him a small smile. “Thank you for being a God.” You half teased.

He chuckled. “That is the only thing that helped me and the super soldiers.”

Bruce had his hands in his pockets as he spoke. “I told her about Tony.”

Thor winced. “He was not so lucky. He took the worst of it, having been at the front of the jet.” He saw you sway slightly and gave your hand a squeeze. “Go see him, Little One. I will spend time with our son.” He urged you.

You nodded and rushed off with Bruce, nearly bursting into a new set of tears the second you saw him. You’d never seen him so vulnerable before. Your breathing picked up, causing you to hyperventilate.

Bruce held you as you nearly collapsed and let you sob into his chest. “We have the best stuff here, we’ll do our best.”

“What if he doesn’t make it? I haven’t spoken to him in a couple months almost…” Your guilt ate at you.

“He’ll make it. He’s not mad. Never was.” He rocked you.

Turning, you wrapped your arms around Bruce and cried. Your emotions were already out of whack, and you’d only cried twice since Steve broke up with you. This was the thing that truly broke you. Everything came crashing down at once.ce.

Bruce held you for a long time before trying to usher you out, when you didn’t want to he sat you on a bench and wiped your cheeks. “Breathe.” He told you. “You having a breakdown and landing in a bed won’t help you, him, Thor, or Heimdall.”

You nodded weakly, hiccuping softly. “When do you think he will wake?”

He sighed with a shrug. “I’m working as hard as I can to get him well enough to do that.”

You nodded, hugging yourself as he stood and went back to work. You didn’t want to leave Tony’s room in fear that he would possibly slip into a worse condition.

The next time Bruce came in, Thor was with him. They noted that you’d cried yourself to sleep.

Thor lifted you gently despite his soreness and held you close. You leaned into him automatically, nuzzling him.

Bruce and Thor talked a bit before Thor sat down and cuddled you, knowing you’d freak if you woke up not in Tony’s room. Nat and Clint were watching Heimdall, enjoying the distraction that he provided. Bucky stayed with Steve while they finished healing up.

When you woke, you weren’t sure what time or what day it was, but you immediately went to Tony’s side. You gently brushed some hair from his forehead, your eyes burning from all the crying you had done. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, mumbling a soft “I’m sorry.”

Thor assured you he was just going to check on Heimdall, leaving you alone with the beeping of machines. They seemed to get louder and louder as seconds ticked by.

Bruce came in regularly to check and smiled as Tony got a bit of color back. “He’s going to be okay.”

JARVIS spoke suddenly. “I would suggest another round of pain medication. He is in distress.”

Leave it to Tony’s AI system to know most about him. You cracked a smile at the thought.


End file.
